Undernet
...NOTICE: This is a community page. Feel free to edit as you may. Use this thread to roleplay. Undernet (or UnderNet) is the first social network underground and it is one of the best things that ever came to the underground. Known for being the main source for everyone's social life. Anime, Skelenny Art Online, music, and news. Main Use Undernet is mostly used for monsters talking about their daily lives or just everything else there is to do. Anime Anime is the second most popular forum on Undernet. Mostly known for "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" Which is the top anime on the board. On the anime forum, they either send links to anime or write their reviews. But most of the reviews are written by the user Alphys Where the user either spams about how great "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" Is or just rant about how bad the second version is. Eudjinne also reviews some Animes. Social Media Social life is the main purpose for Undernet. The most popular user on there is StrongFish91 and CoolSkeleton95. A user by the name of JustDragon101 '''often appears here but rarely says anything. Video Games There are many video games on Undernet, but Skelenny Art Online takes the lead. It's the only MMO on Undernet, and it is the best. Other games also exist but they are not worth talking about (Except Smite, which now has more Gods like Senet, and has UndeadH8er as the #1 ranked player). Although, a certain cat doesn't think that Skelenny Art Online is that great. One user, sanicspeed21, even plays games unidentified by the Undernet, and no-one has found out what such games are. However, there is one game capable of challenging Skelenny Art Online. UnderFarm. *Flowey laugh sound* Music The music board is one of the most popular boards on the site, and one user named '''Password has been known to be on it the most, followed by user stelar-gote04. Although his real life popularity is often debated, the third most popular user on the music board is RocknRoll4Ever. NEWS Dear God why is this on my computer.png|hOI!!!1 Dear God why is this on my computer2.png|oH No!!!1 News is the most popular board on Undernet. It has many shocking news stories. Like the time when Brock tried to kill Frisk. Another shocking news story is about the Grand Temmie Flake heist which was lead by Temmie herself! IMPORTANT NEWS! UNDERNET HAS BEEN HACKED BY HELP_me! NEWS! THERE WAS A FLASH OF LIGHT, SIMILAR TO WHEN ASRIEL ABSORBED EVERYONE'S SOULS, AND NOW THE TIMELINE HAS BEEN RESET! Mysteries of Gaster The mysteries of Gaster is an anime/TV show/movie/game/song that people are still trying to find the meaning of today. It was in five parts but when *he* disappeared everyone forgot. Drama! Romance! Bloodshed! Drama! Romance! Bloodshed! is the lead TV show of the Underground, starring Mettaton and a contestant who must make their way through a challenge. These vary from cooking to quizzes. The episodes tend to be 20 minutes each and there is always something unique which is what makes the show so special. Previous Contestants Frisk - Episodes 1 to 4 Alphys - Episodes 5 to 7 Napstablook - Episodes 8 to 12 Temmie - Episodes 13 to 14 A small white dog - Episodes 15 to 18 Frisk - Episodes 19 to 22 Sans - Episodes 23 to 27 Papyrus - Episodes 28 to 31 Toriel - Episodes 32 to 34 Asgore - Episodes 35 to 37 Usernames Temmie: CoolTemmie99 Undyne: StrongFish91 Papyrus: CoolSkeleton95 Alphys: ALPHYS Sans: funnybone Napstablook: NAPSTABLOOK22 Frisk: DeterminedKid Toriel: Toriel Asgore: accountname Mettaton: legsohotitfryaneg So Sorry: Warlord101 W. D. Gaster: REDACTED Fanon Clover: LoveablePeaceKid456 Lil : StarryNight-Shade Fyla: JustDragon101 Needleteeth: ToothyGargoyle104 Eudjinne: ImCringing The Great Avv!: GreatBunny02 Valkir: vvalkir The Dark Corpse: UndeadH8er Lora: NormalGorgon123 Senet: BoardGameFan43 Perverted Mind: SexyBrain69 Craig Prickle: CRAIGPRICKLE Derek: MlkshakLovr91 Ryker: Carft-E-doge86 Prof. Temmothy Badtem:' Insanescientist1' Dr. Wüterich:' Insanescientist2' Minkfi Yawa: Kit10Mink Capone: MyDarlingGrillby~ A Lenny: lencat385 Rickey Rat: Xx_NeydisLandLord420_xX Jerrigar: RG10|JJ Emily: LoneCandy670 Scat: SmartHybrid70 Gavin: sanicspeed21 Mysteries of Gaster: MysteriesOfGaster Prof. Temmothy Badtem (Overtale): Richproducer1 Arkar Elymas: BirdFish_Hugh-Mann Randy Ethanol Sterling: FlashbangRandy Emily J.: AskMeWhatThisUsernameMeans Slade: EmoRadio Paz: ChildOfPeace Bryson: Totallydefinatelynotademon Luryoir: Lury_Time Joseph Alucard: TheNightPrince21 Platinum Alucard: TheWitchofTheLightandYouKnowit'sTrue The Panic Twins: SpoopyScaryEmoChick Icy: ChilledToTheBoneOfficial Michael Carter: MikeCarterBruh18 Trent: Ihasgiftsbecause Larry: LarryIdiot81 Harcules: GreekManThingOfficial Magical Sabrina: ParTriangleStudios TeCoMo: INSERTUSERNAMEHERE Ode: Ode Aduhey: TooMuchToBear Neppato: TikiTiki Graint Wheaton: BreadPittOfficial Caesar Romani: RocknRoll4Ever Lily: #Misslovely23 Cystellar: GalaxyWings Korriet: MysteriousMusician JuteBox: IKillUNowMathaFak Brace: SexyRoBoT69 T. Table: Scratchin'N'Catchin' Cordinat Allons: ForScienceYouMonsters Galoetta: ClickHEREForAFreeGame Glitch: AllYourForumsBelongToUs Emmi: YourTypicalTemmie Lezzine: Alakazinga! Sythia: Pranks'N'SexyTimes Defense Revenge: DefRevenge24601 Sir Edward Recuivious Anderson-Henry Ragsdale III: EpicBachelor69 Italias: SpacedBirb Emily the Agarif: Redmarshmellow8 Category:Jokes Category:Community